


leather and listening

by saladbaby (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Depression, M/M, Underage Drinking, depnds on where u are ig, i think, rated T for mature themes, uh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saladbaby
Summary: rlly sor ry !!! :(  im postin this at midnight  i. so tored . pls read it thx <3





	leather and listening

**Author's Note:**

> rlly sor ry !!! :( im postin this at midnight i. so tored . pls read it thx <3

Sometimes Jeongin wishes Hyunjin would just shut the fuck up. Like he loves him and everything, but it's times like this that really makes him question himself.

 

“And so the guy had me pinned up against up a wall and he was slapping me back and forth, and back and forth!”

 

The gaggle of girls (and a few guys) that had gathered as Hyunjin continued his tale were either, one, too inebriated or two, too far in love to care that he was plagiarizing The Bee Movie.

 

Jeongin could sadly relate to both.

 

He looked down into the gross beer Hyunjin had bought him, accusing it for everything bad in his life. The strobe lights of the “All Ages” club hurt his head and the dj has a shitty taste in music. Jeongin should have never left the house, it always ends the same way anytime he lets Hyunjin drag him out. They go to the same place, order the same drinks, Hyunjin tells the same story, Jeongin leaves by before midnight. Like some twisted version of Cinderella with cheap booze and crowded parties instead of balls.

 

And she doesn't get the man.

 

As if to spare himself from his impending self destructive train of thought Jeongin’s phone vibrates against his leg with a text.

 

**bitch(bin)**

 

_do u want a ride hobe?_

 

Jeongin smiles at his phone and blesses Changbin’s mind reading powers quietly.

 

_idk depends on what a hobe is_

 

_fcuk u i shld leave u to hyunjin_

 

_no im sorry pls dont_

 

_im omw :3_

 

_»»_

 

Three more shitty beers and one awful and equally expensive martini later Changbin finally shows up, Jeongin’s vision is fuzzy and his fingers are losing the feeling in them so it was probably great timing from him. When he stands up he can't tell if the world sways or if he did, he's about to take a shaky step towards the door where Changbin awaited him when he feels a cold hand wrap around his wrist. Alarms set off in Jeongin's sluggish brain, he shouldn't be caught anywhere in his current state. Jeongin moves to pull away when he hears a familiar voice.

 

“Where are you going.”

 

Hyunjin’s voice pierces through his comfortable alcohol induced haze. The once freezing hand against his wrist stings. Hyunjin sighs when Jeongin doesn't answer immediately. The stinging turns to burning.

 

“Where are you going.” He repeats

 

The burning licks flames up his arm. Hyunjins’ fingers shift slightly on his wrist and Jeongin’s breath hitches. He wishes he didn't pay such close attention to him. He swallows once.

 

“Home.”

 

A part of him wishes Hyunjin would keep talking to him. Ask him who he's leaving with, why he's leaving so early, anything but let him go. Jeongin never gets what he wants though, so Hyunjin releases his hand, pats him on the back with a smile on his face and turns back to his little possé. Leaving Jeongin to his walk of shame to where Changbin was waiting for him outside the club with a scowl on his face and a complaint on his lips as to why he took so long.

 

“You're gonna drink yourself to death.”

 

“The sooner the better.”

 

They didn't say anything else the entire ride home. Before they part ways for the night after they get home Jeongin gives Changbin a sloppy goodnight kiss and throws himself into bed. 20 minutes sober and hints of an ugly headache rearing it's head, Jeongin sighs softly and gently places the hand Hyunjin held not an hour ago on his chest. Right over his heart. How awful.

 

_»»_

 

Morning coffee tastes like bad decisions and Changbin’s favourite off brand sweetener. Jeongin stands at their counter– they can't afford chairs–squinting at the newspaper he insists on reading. He’s wearing sweats and varsity jacket that's been passed between Changbin and himself so often he's not sure who owns it anymore. It smells like both of them too, he likes that.

 

Changbin walks up to their counter and steals the newspaper from Jeongin’s grip, mumbling about his poor eyesight, and throws it in the paper recycle. He looks like he’d been the one out all night, the bags under his eyes are getting deeper and his hands are shaking but Jeongin won't ask. The same way he knows Changbin won't ask about his own red eyes, They're quiet like that.

 

“Food.”  

 

“Good morning to you too hyung.”

 

He makes breakfast for the both of them anyways, although breakfast to them is a two slices of microwaved bread with butter and ice water. Milk if Jeongin’s feeling good. Changbin hovers unnecessarily around him throughout the entire thing, even almost tripping him as he shoves the paper plate into the microwave. Jeongin doesn't bring it up until later when they're both stuffing food into their mouths and Changbin stands next to him instead of across as they always do.

 

“What's your problem.”

 

Changbin pauses with his drink halfway to his mouth and sighs through his nose.

 

“Hyunjin.”

 

“Hyunjin’s your problem?”

 

“Yes. Both of you– Whatever's going on is my problem.” It was unlike Changbin, to confront anyone about anything. Jeongin would much rather let his feelings fester and ferment till they finally went spoilt.

 

“Nothing's going on.” Jeongin put his and Changbins’ plates away for reuse later.

 

“You can't just ignore i–”

 

“No. That's the problem _nothing_ is going on.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Oh.” Jeongin stubbornly mocks him

 

“Shut up. Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“You just told me to shut up.”

 

Changbin thankfully drops the conversation after that, sensing Jeongin’s unwillingness to continue.

 

“Seungmin’s birthday party’s tonight.” He says instead.

 

“Seungmin? Goodwill boy?” Jeongin eyes him from over the lid of his cup.

 

“Yeah, him. Are you coming?” He adds as a second thought “Hyunjin’s gonna be there.”

 

“What does Hyunjin being there have to do with me coming or not?”

 

Changbin raises an eyebrow at him, Jeongin sighs and puts down his cup.

 

“Yeah, yeah i’m coming.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thx for readin tell me if u liked it my twiyters @vcrhosh haha hope u like d im abt to pass out . finger guns


End file.
